Mandy Who
by Madame Pomfrey
Summary: My first fanfic...kinda my own story, mixed in with Harry Potter. Please R/R!! And be nice, too, peoples.
1. Default Chapter Title

Mandy Who?

Starting off this story with once upon a time... wouldn't be right because the time is now and this is a true story. So here it goes.

Mandy sat weeping into her pillow. She was sitting on her neon green canopy bed exhausted from crying so hard. The reason for all the tear shed was her mother had just died last night. It wasn't an ordinary death either. Her precious Mother Tina was murdered in bed last night. The scary thing besides being murdered was that it looked just like she died of fright. Which is virtually impossible, right? It would be, but Mandy's past makes her an exception. Right at this moment Mandy with her past in mind is scared for herself. You see, from birth to age three Mandy lived with her real parents. 

Here are the facts. Mother Tina as you may have guessed is not her real mom but her aunt. Mandy's real parents moved to U.S.A. from London when Mandy turned one. They lived two happy years in their home but one night, Mandy's parents where murdered the same way as her aunt had just been. Mandy as an orphan had then come to live with her aunt, uncle, and two cousins. Now though she lives without her aunt. Mandy wonders though, how her cousins, Ella age 8 and Gretchen age 13 are taking it.

The next morning, two days from the murder, life goes on as normal as possible. Two weeks follow in that same pattern. Then the first day of the third week turns out different. Uncle Erick had to go on a business, but he assured the girls he would be home before dark. The three girls took care of themselves that day but when night had fallen they became worried. They waited up until dawn but their dad and uncle never showed up. And I mean he never came back.

Grief and panic strikes the girls as the truth unfolds itself. They know if they tell someone they are all alone without parent supervision they will be separated by a social worker. They stop going to school and find every odd job they can manage. They have taken up the job of paying the rent and food bills. One day Mandy was at the food market when she saw her principal coming down the next aisle! Such a shock to Mandy that she fled without even taking the time to purchase the food. After that situation and one month of keeping up with the demanding fast pace the girls don't even have the energy to climb up into their beds. 

****

Author Note: What do you think so far? Please read Part Two; I don't know when it's going to come out though.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowlings characters. You can pretty much tell who's who.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Mandy Who

By Madame Pomfrey

Disclaimer: I wanted to put this here, so that it doesn't ruin the end. You know who's characters are whose. So I won't bother telling you.

Last sentence from part one: The girls are so tired they don't think they can even make it to bed.

The girls know they are in trouble, though when they here a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" they wonder. Gretchen gets up with her remaining energy and wobbly answers the door. When she opens the door, Mandy and Ella hear her gasp. Gretchen then flings the door open to reveal Mrs. Haldenberry the principal of their school! "What are you doing here?" shouts Ella! "I hardly think that is a proper question to ask me" replies the principal. "Please come inside," says Mandy politely. Gretchen and Ella give her the evil eye for blowing their cover. So the next night all three girls are sleeping at different houses.

Mandy sits down on he new bed. The couple she now lives with doesn't seem like they really want her. They just keep her to do the chores for them. Mandy has already gotten grounded because she put the dishes away wrong. Mandy flops down on her bed thinking, "I am new here and yet they already expect me know everything!" "Ugh" she says. " What could be worse?" Mandy learns all to soon what could be worse. Mandy is now supposed to come straight home from school to do her chores. She is not allowed to have friends over, ever. Mandy feels real used right now. She is so fed up, that she decides to run away from home. Now all she has to do is wait for the right time to flee. That night around midnight she packs up and moves out. She runs into her neighborhood park where she rests. The next day she moves on until she reaches her old house. That is when she finds out about the future of her old home.

A middle age couple is outside. When Mandy walks up the path, the woman turns around and gasps when she sees Mandy. "Oh my gosh!" she gasps. "Are you the child who used to live here?" She manages to say. "Sure am one of them." A curious Mandy says. "Well then the man said we have a tale for you!" " I would love to hear your tale, mister but could you adapt me first?" Chuckling, the man says, "I bet we can arrange something!" So that is how Mandy found some body new. 

It was dinnertime and Mandy was too anxious to eat. She really wanted to hear the story Uncle Olav had to tell. [Uncle and Aunt are the couple's new names] She fidgeted in her seat until finally dinner was over. Uncle Olav then took her into the living room where he sat her down on the sofa. He sat down in big armchair. Finally he said this:

"I was your dad's best friend. We met at a magic school, yes magic! It was called Hogwarts. We met on the train in platform 9 3/4. 

We knew instantly we would be close friends." [At this point Aunt Grace takes over.] "I was your mother's best friend. We met the same way. We all were great friends the four of us. As we got older I started dating Olav and Lily started dating James. We were all very happy together. After the year we all graduated, we had a double weeding. It was fabulous! I can still remember that happy day! Anyway a year after Lily and James wed, your brother Harry was born. What a bright and beautiful baby he was! Then two years later, Vauldemort became part of their unfortunate lives. Dumbledore the head master gave them a charm in which to conceal them. Lily and James then went on with life inside the secret walls on safety. Then one-year later more good news came. You were to be born! Lily was so happy! Ah, but the secret walls kept the rest of the world from knowing about you. Few people knew. James, Olav, and myself were the only ones. You were born. A healthy emerald eyed baby. Then two weeks after your birth, Vauldemort's servant found your family. The servant returned with his master and crushed all. Your brother was saved by your mother's love. The love did not reach you, but the love from your father did. You two kids were saved. And now your surprise! We got your acceptance papers right here for Howgwarts where your brother, Harry goes now. You will start there very soon. I just want you to know that I am sure your parents love for you will be eternal. Now we have to get some rest because tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley. Oh, and Mandy somebody will always love you!


End file.
